chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Blake Cunningham
Blake Ashley Cunningham is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. Blake is the second son and fourth child of Zoe and Tyler Cunningham. This means his older siblings are Lowri, Peter and Sinead, and his younger brother is Jason. His abilities will be Plate Tectonic Manipulation, Biological Replication and Electrical Shielding. Appearance Blake will inherit his mother's dark hair that he will often keep short and style in some way to keep it out of his eyes. He will have dark eyes as a child, but these will lighten as he grows up. He will be tall for his age throughout his life and this will not change when he becomes an adult, as he will stand at over 6ft 4 when he stops growing. He will be exceptionally muscular and will be quite broad-shouldered as well. Blake will always have a casual view on clothing, often choosing outfits that seem better suited for a beach than for New York, where he will live. Abilities Blake's first ability is that of Plate Tectonic Manipulation. He will be able to use this ability well eventually, but it will still drain him a lot, and take a lot of skill and control, which he will need to practice a lot. He could make earthquakes happen, or tsunamis, make underwater trenches or volcanic eruptions - however, he could also prevent these events from occurring, by stopping the plates from moving. His second ability is Biological Replication. Using this ability, Blake will be able to produce identical duplicates of himself and of any other person, as well as of any animal or plant. The clones will be able to think and act independently, and wouldn't be destroyed if the original died, but they will be indistinguishable from the original. However, the ability cannot be used on any non-living objects. It also cannot be used on a dead body, or on any materials derived from plants or animals. His third ability is Electrical Shielding. Using this ability, a shield can be placed around any surface. It will be invisible unless touched, and will then electrocute the person or object which comes into contact with it. The shield could be placed around an object, to make it impossible for someone to touch it, or on a doorway to prevent people from passing through. It can also be placed around a person, but would then make all physical contact impossible for that individual until the shield is removed. However, a person with any kind of immunity or defence against electricity wouldn't be blocked using this shield. Family & Relationships *Mother - Zoe Cunningham *Father - Tyler Cunningham *Sisters - Lowri and Sinead Cunningham *Brothers - Peter and Jason Cunningham Etymology Blake is an English name which means either "dark" or "bright". His middle name, Ashley, is also English and means "ash wood". His surname is the name of a district in Scotland, and means "dwelling of the chief or king". History & Future Blake will be born in November 2039. His oldest sister, Lowri, will be 5 at the time, whilst Peter will be 4 and Sinead will be 3. He will be 2 years old when Jason is born. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters